Mysteries of a Break
by CASS001
Summary: What will happen in the world of Delilah and Julius when they get a 4 day break.
1. 1

-1Mysteries of a break

It's been mission, after mission, after mission, but Delilah and Julius finally got a real break it was only four days but it was still a break and they needed it.

It was around eight o'clock. Delilah was out side in the vast court yard sitting on a bench, with her legs up and her arms around them. It felt nice to just sit there and enjoy the sun set.

Julius came up and sat on the arm of the bench "wow" Julius sighed .

"Wow what?" Delilah asked putting her legs down.

"Oh, I still can't believe we actually got time off."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"De-Delilah there's something I've been meaning to ask you" Julius said nervously, slowly he slid off the arm of the bench and moved closer to Delilah.

"What is it?" Delilah asked already aware of what it was.

"Well there's this new restaurant, it's pretty exclusive, but I know some people and… well what I'm trying to say is, would you like to go out with me like on a…date?"

Delilah couldn't wait to say it, "Yes! I mean yeah sure."

"Cool, Okay so I'll pick you up around 7:30, tomorrow."

"Sounds good"

Finally both of them thought in there heads.

**Getting Ready**

Around six-thirty the next day. They were both getting ready. Delilah just got out of the shower and warped a towel around herself. Looking in the mirror she thought. 'Wow, how great could this get. First we get a break now I'm going on a date with… well with Julius, wow.'

Over across the hall Julius was looking through his dresser trying to find something formal. When a thought came into his mind. 'What if this doesn't work out…? No stop way do you always have to look on the negative side. No wait think about it, you've been friends since kindergarten. This could ruin are whole friendship, and well Delilah's special I don't want mess that up. Exactly she's special you… love her. I do, I do love her, but being friends is better than being nothing. Right. I can live with her as just my friend. Can't I?


	2. 2

-1"What am I going to do now?" Julius said out loud as he stopped looking through his dresser. "I already asked her out now what." Then a little voice in his head spoke up 'turn it into just a hangout thing.' "How?" 'Go to dinner and just act normal, don't flirt with her or anything, just act like a friend.' "Okay then, I can do that." 'Oh and if she flirts with you just pretend you didn't hear her or something. Oh and DON'T even think about kissing her.' Then the voice silenced it self.

About half an hour later Julius was done getting ready and waiting outside for Delilah. Julius kept telling himself over and over again. 'We're just friends, we're just friends, we are just friends.'

When Delilah walked outside and went to wear Julius was standing. Julius had to bit his lip to keep from saying something just friends don't say to each other. Right after he saw her he knew this was going to be harder than he thought. Delilah was wearing a shiny black dress that went down a little pass her knees. "I can't do this." Julius whispered so quietly he could barley even hear it. Then the voice came back 'yes you can suck it up, you've known her for over 11 years, she's just a friend that's it nothing more, she's just a friend.

"Okay let's get this over with." Julius said still in a low voice, as walked over to Delilah. As he casually said "You look nice, new dress?"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." Delilah asked with a hit of worrier in her voice, "Are you alright Jay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh, okay. So you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay let's get a move on." Then they both walked over to one of the academies car Julius walking slightly faster then Delilah. When they got to the car Julius got into the drivers side without saying a word. Delilah walked over to the passengers side and wondered "What's up with him?" right before getting into the car.

It was a quiet ride which made it seem like forever to get there. But Julius was driving fast, well for him anyway. Most of the ride Delilah was looking out her window. Then she turned her head and looked at Julius. He didn't even notice her staring at him. It looked like he was thinking real hard about something. 'But what.' Delilah wondered, 'and why is he in a hurry. It's like he just wants to get this over with, wait that doesn't make any sense he asked me out not the other way around.' Her thoughts stopped as she returned her gaze out the window.

Finally they arrived at Londoste. It had the name in neon lights above the main entrance. With two big guys with a clip board standing in front of the doors and of course there was a long line. Julius parked the car and got out. Then Delilah got out and said, "It looks way to busy. Why don't we go back home we can go out another time. And I'm not being rude or anything but you don't look to good."

"Mine as well get this over with now." Julius muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nonsense I fell fine, besides that line is for people without reservations, and we do have reservations, so come on lets go." Then they both walked to the door Julius still walking slightly faster then Delilah.

"Do you have reservations?" asked one of the guys at the door.

"Yes, a table for two under Julius Chevalier." Julius replied before Delilah even had time to catch up with him.

"Yes of course right this way Mr.Chevalier." replied the man before opening the door and showing them to their table. They were seated at a table right beside a window which looked down on the city.

Delilah and Julius sat down just as a waiter came up gave them both a menu and asked, "I hope you have a nice evening. My name is Seth and I'll be your waiter for the evening. I'll give you some time to look at your menus, but in the meantime can I get any of you something to drink?"

"I'll have an iced tea." replied Delilah.

"just a glass of water for me." Julius replied.

"Okay then I'll be back in a few minutes then." Then Seth left.

"He's seems nice." Delilah said trying to start a conversation.

"What?"

"The waiter, I think his name was Seth."

"Oh yeah sure." Delilah slumped back in defeat of trying to start a conversation. Julius was just not in the mood to talk.


	3. 3

-1"Great view." Delilah said pointing out the window.

"Yeah sure, so…" Julius replied looking distracted by something, "How was your day?"

"Fine. How about you?" Delilah couldn't shake the feeling that something was up 'He's acting like were just hanging out. He asked me on a date, right he used that word right, yes he did. So what did he change his mind about me.'

"Yeah, I'm fine." Julius replied without moving his view from his menu.

Just then Seth came up with Delilah and Julius's drinks. He put their drinks on the table and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes we are, I'll have the special. Dee?"

"I'll have… ummmm, I guess I'll have the same."

"Okay then, I'll be back later on." Replied Seth while scribbling in his note pad. Then he left.

"Julius…" then Delilah stopped herself from continuing in fear of him getting mad.

"What is it?"

"Oh I, forget. Don't you just hate when that happens. Your thoughts there one moment than gone the next."

"Oh yeah, whatever."

No one said anything after that. Julius sat there playing with his fork, and Delilah stared out the window only looking away to drink her iced tea. A little while later Seth came up with their meals and sensing some tension asked if everything was alright.

"Yeah were just super!" remarked Julius giving Seth a thumbs up and a fake smile.

"Whatever, here's your meals. What's wrong with you?" Replied Seth with the last part aiming at Julius. Then he turned around and left. Delilah just looked disappointed at Julius, then sat quietly and ate her meal. When Delilah looked at him like that it felt like a dagger went through him.

They just sat there quietly eating very slowly. Finally Delilah couldn't take it anymore, "What's wrong with you!"

"I…" Julius started then Delilah cut him off.

"Okay first you ask me out and you're all great and everything now you're not even talking to me. At first I thought it was because you were nervous and now I… I don't know, but when you said that to Seth you were a real jerk, the only thing he did wrong was be nice to you! I want to go back to the academy."

"Wait let me explain."

"I'm going." Then Delilah began to walk out.

"Just wait I'm coming, check." Seth came up with the bill. Julius paid, gave Seth a tip, and then ran out after Delilah.

When Delilah walked out of the restaurant one of the guys told her to have a good night and she said, "I'll try." as nicely as she could under the current circumstances.

Just as Delilah reached the car Julius caught up. "Give me the keys Julius, I want to drive." Julius through her the keys and they both got into the car.

No one said anything on the ride home. Which gave Delilah some time to calm down, and it also gave Julius some well needed time to think, 'great I accomplished what I tried so hard not to. She's mad at me and I don't know when… or if she'll forgive me. But on the other hand there's no reason not to tell her why I was acting that way. Maybe…just maybe she will forgive me. You know if she does forgive me then I think I will ask her out. Again. Because I can't live with her as just a friend. I want nah, I need to be more than that.' His mind was made up and right in time, because as his thoughts stopped they arrived at the academy.


	4. 4

They both got out of the car and Julius said sorry and was about to explain himself when Delilah said, "It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow Jay."

"Please don't be mad at me. It's just that"

"I'm not mad, just tired, goodnight." Delilah walked into the academy leaving Julius outside all alone.

"Okay what just happened? It's like nothing happened." Julius walked around the academy thinking about what he was going to do. 'It doesn't matter how she feels I'm still going to tell her. Tell her everything, why I was acting that way and my real feelings towards her.' Julius found a bench and sat down. Relaxing and enjoying the scenery.

Delilah went straight to her room, closed the door, and sat on her bed. She really didn't feel well. 'Why did I say that, yeah sure Julius was acting weird but everybody acts weird once in awhile. Something must be bothering him, just like something is bothering me. Actually it's probably the same thing that's bothering him.' Delilah laid down on her bed looking at the ceiling. 'It sucks to be an orphan. Damn it I'm not even allowed to know about their last mission, I'm their one and only child and I can't even get that kind of access. It shouldn't even bother me much because I don't even know them. They disappeared when I was 5. I barley remember anything and the things I do remember are not clear as if it was a dream. Hey you never know it could have been a dream. Now that I think of it I don't even know there first names. But I still miss them I can't help it. The only person I can truly have a heart to heart conversation with is Julius. He's great I can tell him anything and he'll understand but… what if something happens to him. There will be no one there to comfort me. Ursula really doesn't like me, Emmet well he's Emmet, Nosey's always distracted, Al he's always joking around and it gets annoying when he keeps saying man, Scarlett would be there for me. But it doesn't matter none of them would understand.' Delilah sat back up and looked over to her desk where there was a picture of her and Julius. They had the biggest smiles. Julius had his arm resting on Delilah's shoulder, and it looked as if Delilah was about to fall under his weight. Delilah remembered that day very well. It was the last day of their last break. They spent all day swimming in the pool and hanging out.

A Smile spread across Delilah's face. 'What if something does happen to Julius?' The smile disappeared in an instant. She couldn't stand to look at the picture anymore. She got up went over to her desk and put the picture face down. 'What if something dose happen to him?' A tear rolled down her check. Delilah couldn't stand to think about it anymore. She started to walk back to her bed when her cell phone rang.

She picked it up and said, "Hello." while she was wiping her tear away.

"Hey."

"Julius, Where are you?"

"Outside your door." Delilah went to go open her door and just like Julius said he was standing there with his cell phone.

They both hung up and Delilah asked, "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to talk to you… are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Delilah?"

"Well, I've just been thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't even care. I don't know them."

"Your parents?"

"Maybe, yeah."

"Delilah, it's going to take time, unfortunately a very long time. And it doesn't matter if you remember them. They were your parents of course it's going to hurt." Julius looked down at his feet as he said, "I know I was acting like a jerk at dinner, but I have to tell you something."

"It's okay no need to explain, and I'm sorry for saying those things, you're not a jerk. It's just, you know, I've been thinking about my parents and all. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"No it's fine, but I kind of have to tell you something."

"You're a great friend you know. You don't just think about your self."

"Yeah well…"

"You always look at other peoples feelings. Even more than your own. You're a great friend and I wouldn't change my relationship with you for anything… look at me just babbling on… so what did you want to say?"

"Oh… I forgot."


	5. 5

-1Shortly after Julius left Delilah's room and went to his own. Julius laid down on his bed as he began to think. 'I did the right thing…right. I mean she said that she wouldn't change her relationship with me for anything. Maybe that was a hint. I guess we were meant just to be friends.' Julius closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Julius got up changed his clothes. Then walked across the hall and without even knocking, he opened Delilah's door and said, "Good morning De." Julius looked around Delilah's room and found that she was not there. Julius looked over at her clock; it read 7:30 a.m.

"Where would she be 7:30 in the morning on our day off?" Julius asked himself.

The answer was so obvious, "The library."

Julius walked to the library and sure enough she was there.

Delilah was sitting at a table all alone, in the corner of the academy's enormous library, reading. Julius walked over to Delilah. For a moment he just stood behind her looking over her shoulder. Then he placed his hand on her shoulder. Delilah shuddered under his hand and she quickly turned around and saw Julius standing there.

"Oh hi Julius, you scared me."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"So…What are you reading?"

"Oh just a book."

"Well that's kind of obvious. So…What's it about?"

"It's a romance novel."

"Oh So…"

"Do you what to go do something?" Delilah interrupted.

"Depends. What do you have in mind?"

"I felt like going for a swim."

"Okay then lets go swimming. I'm going to go change. I'll meet you by the pool."

"Sure." Julius was just about to leave when Delilah said, "Just wait, why don't we walk there together."

"Okay then."

Delilah stood up from her chair, grabbed her book in one hand, turned around to face Julius, and was just about to hold his hand until she realized what she doing. Then she put her hand at her side and started to walk with Julius back to their rooms.

They walked out of the library, turned a corner, and started to walk down a hall.

Delilah looked at the ground as she was walking and started to think. 'Why did I do that? It was like a reflex. Now that I think about it I've been wanting to do a lot of stuff like that lately and not just things like holding his hand. Lately I've been getting these urges to all of a sudden kiss him…on the lips.

Have I? No I couldn't have. Could I? Maybe I have. That's crazy talk. Is it? Is it really? Maybe I have falling for him.'


	6. 6

Delilah suddenly felt sick. She stopped walking and clutched her stomach. Now they were only a few feet away from their rooms. Julius quickly noticed that Delilah had stopped walking so he turned around to see what was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well." Delilah removed her hand from her stomach and finished walking to her bedroom door. She put her hand on the door knob but before she opened her door she turned to Julius and said, "I'm sorry, but I really don't feel well. Maybe we can hang out later or tomorrow. I really am sorry."

"It's okay. You go rest and I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks. See you later Julius" Delilah opened her door, went inside, and closed the door behind her. Julius turned around and started to walk back down the hall.

Delilah slowly walked to her bed. Then she crawled onto her bed and laid down on her back. As she laid there her mind started to wonder. 'Maybe I do like him. What am I talking about, of course I like him. What's not to like. He's intelligent, sweet, kind, caring, and very cute. Also he knows me. He understands me. We've been though the same things. I have to tell him how I feel.' Delilah stood up and left her room to go find Julius.

Julius was in his bedroom thinking about the same topic Delilah was. 'Why do I always find myself thinking about her and us? Delilah and me are not meant to be. I already went though this. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, but I love her.' Julius sat down on his bed, in frustration. He buried his face in hands. After a moment Julius said, "I need some air." Then he got up and left his room.

The first place Delilah looked for Julius was his room, but to her disappointment he wasn't there. She went room to room trying to find him but she couldn't. Delilah soon got frustrated and went outside for some air. She walked around the academy and went to the garden. She kept her head down while she was walking. 'Why can't I find him, damn it!' Delilah saw a rock near her foot and kicked it as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" Delilah looked ahead of her to see Julius sitting on the ground a few feet in front of her. "Did you just kick a rock at me?" Julius asked while he stood up.

"I didn't kick it at you. I did kick it but I didn't mean for it to hit you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." A cold wind came and Delilah shivered. Julius walked over to her, took off his jacket, and put it on her.

"Thank you. Julius there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

Delilah opened her mouth but she couldn't find the words to, tell him how she feels about him.

"Well, what is it."

Delilah didn't know how to tell him but she knew actually how to show him. She quickly leaned in and pressed her lips to his, in a deep kiss. After almost a minute Julius broke the kiss.

"Julius, I love you."

"Delilah I've been thinking about our relationship for awhile and I don't think we should get together. I love you too, but what happens if we break up and we stop being friends."

"First off, I know we'll never ever break up. Second off, nothing could ever ruin our friendship."

"I guess you're right. So there's nothing stopping us."

"No."

"Well then…" Julius got cut off as Delilah wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kiss him.


End file.
